bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyōaku Hōritsu
Kyōaku Hōritsu '''( 凶悪法律, 'The Heinous Actor,' Lit Translation, "Heinous Acts,") is the 3rd Horseman of the 3rd Company in charge of Scientific Testing & Soul Advancement. He is also the 2nd youngest and third to be recruited of the Four Horseman's ranks. Little is known about this but the most knowledgeable of entities, but Kyōaku's true identity is actually a artistocrat successor to the Royal Aethian Throne itself. While this may be conjunction that his present name is a falsified one, Kyōaku has gone to great lengths to ensure no one recognizes him for who he was and what blood he possesses. =Appearance:= Kyōaku is a lithe yet muscular young man within his late teens or early twenties by appearance alone. He bears a attractive, boyish grin with a soldier-straight, yet composed stance with square spread even shoulders and a even headed visage. He possesses a fair complexion throughout, something that has always made him appear more younger and inexperienced than what he really lets on. He has long, brown, wavy hair that often graces his brows and around his ears down the back of his head. He is adorned with a pair of striking, unusual violet eyes which burn brightly when emotion is flared within himself. Kyōaku has a variety of appearances he likes to don as a Horseman, but more occasionally than not, he prefers to wear things that are either classy or casual than his usual Horseman rank attire. One particular appearance he relishes is that of a white collared shirt that is fastened by a loose-red tie, followed by a black suit-jacket with a top-hat to boot. He wears a black belt with a silver 'V' signature belt buckle that holds up a pair of black suit pants along with a pair of deck dancing shoes. He also wears a pair of white preformer's gloves, though the real reason why he adorns them is his own reason His casual and most worn attire is that of a academic, golden button and trimmed uniform. Starting at his collar, the gold trim moves down before moving in a straight line above his pectoral section of his chest where two buttons reside parallel to each other on either end before the gold trimming moves down past his waist where it loops around on the flaps of his jacket. On his collar, he also adorns a pair of golden italic symbols that resemble french insignias. Underneath his jacket is a long, white collared sleeved shirt. From the waist down, he also wears a suit pants with gold trimming on the side all the way down to the cuffs, wear fancy black shoes are worn with a shiny polish to them. His next choice for attire is the one he's known explicitly and infamously for, as well as a sign for his seriousness in his work or his intent on doing his job. Kyōaku adorns a purple shirt with gold trimmings that come straight down the collar before veering off in a italic style at his waist line while continuing on towards the legs of his uniform before stopping short of black, metal cuff shoes with special properties. He wears a old-styled english collar with a few golden buttons on them, before it being tied off to a immaculate violet-back, red-front, golden-trimmed high collar cape, from which it truly presents his magnamious, dramatic flair of his personality as well as his wanting for control. He also adorns on occasion a black helm of unusual shape and properties, though he usually keep it on his person at all times. Personality: Kyōaku, among the Four Horsemen, is a peculiar man. Having joined their ranks at a young age, around a little before Shūkurō Tsukishima had joined them, Kyōaku had always displayed both the gentleman's attitude as well as the concieted arrogance bestowed upon him along with his undoubted intelligence. While he tries to appeal to the better nature of his colleagues, he is also a cautious man, always making sure not to underestimate someone based on appearances and and initial greetings alone. While he always had retained a keen perception, one that could read most men based on single glances, he knows there is always a secret side within someone's mind or heart that protrayed the true nature and instincts within them. Because of his past, Kyōaku has a distinct displeasure in dealing with those of inheritable worth or noble birth, often smiling down on those crippled or fallen from power so easily. He shows this as he goes to each of the defeated Noble Houses and personally uses a unique form of humiliation or embarassment to torment them of their current status amounting to nothing before him. Within this, his darker side, one of which enjoys pain and suffering of his victims arises, and doesn't mind strangling the life out of people or pulling out the organs of still-living targets of interest, watching them slowly lose function and life. However, most of the time Kyōaku is a very influential and appealing man. He's shown both a charisma rivaling Shūkurō's as well as a kind heart unlike what most people who know him within the organization. Keep within his good nature, and Kyōaku will forever treat them well, and will often grant any request they ask of him. But this only extends to those who do good work and serve him loyally, for those who displease him or don't preform well will feel the scorn of his wrath and learn why he's as ruthless as they come within the infamous organization. Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: '''Immense Spiritual Power: As a Horseman, Kyōaku boasts immense Spiritual Power, enough to easily contend with a Elite-Class Captain on power alone. His Spiritual Pressure seems to crack the barriers of space, producing a near electrifying experience for all those caught in his wake, his own body becomes alight in a dark violet flame with his eyes matching that glow. Using Spiritual Power alone, Kyōaku can contend with the strongest of beings that rely on immense stamina and physical strength as well as use that power to utterly crush those with lesser techniques or that rely on their personal stores of Spiritual Power to enact their abilities. It is unclear, despite him being the one of near unrivaled intelligence, possesses such high Spiritual Power, but it is clear, that anyone who faces him openly, will have the fight of their lives they ever have or ever will have again. Spiritual Energy Manipulation: As a expert within the arts of Spiritron research, Kyōaku has learned to finitely and intricately weave and manipulate the bonds of cells as well to a point where can distort medium to high-class Kido by merely making physical or proximate contact with it. Because of his high intellect and knowledge of spiritual energy, he is able to use and initiate the most difficult and precise spells as well as create variety of his own for uses both practical and unorthodox. Unrivaled Genius Intelligence: Kyōaku, of the four horsemen, holds the highest amount of pride and honor as the most intelligent and intellectual beings within the Inner Circle. As a scientist, he has made many breakthroughs that has both enhanced the capabilities of the Inner Circle's operations, as well as bolster their military might and weaponry. Kyōaku has intelligence that is on par, if not higher than Captain Kaze Sasayaki, said to be one of the smartest and skilled Generational Heads of the Department of Reserach & Development. Having the ability to deduce Zanpakuto nature by merely glancing at it in action as well as the many rules involved within them, Kyōaku can discern the combat capabilities with a 99% accuracy of his opponents, only having very few things hidden from his intuition and high level perception. He has also discovered and harnessed other unorthodox forms of both technology and energy to use at his will or bidding, having studied them with earnest and fascinated intensity. His cloak, occular implant, and helmet alone are some of the highest forms of technology known that give Kyōaku a incredible edge over most high level combatants, even the Horsemen themselves. Spell Master: While the term spells ''could be used in any number of ways, Kyōaku knows many forms of spell casting, including the Soul Reaper arts of Kido, the Demon form of destructive and imprisonment, even the enigamtic useage of Reason's energy in spell formats and uses. This has allowed him to use any number of spirit-based attacks of multiple elements amd origins, allowing to switch out like a swiss army knife concept to keep his foes off balance. '''High Endurance': Kyōaku, despite being a man of intellect and science, has improved his body's ability to take damage and punishment much higher than even what average Captains could've taken in the last generation. This coupled with his unique abilities, has allowed him to fight highly dangerous and destructive battles without the precise fear of his life most people would have. Nanite Reconstruction: Although limited in resource, Kyōaku has the ability to activate millions of microscopic nanites within his body's blood and spiritual energy streams to accelerate rejuvenation and regeneration, allowing him to recover from severe attacks and critical blows within seconds. However, there is a limited number of times he's capable of this, as he is not able to use any special or high level abilities while doing so. Zanjutsu Mastery Natural Swordsman: Among his colleagues of the Four Horsemen, Kyōaku has been known as a swordsman next to his brilliance in magic or tactics. Moving with both grace and poise whenever moving in battle, Kyōaku rarely exerts himself fully when using his masterful talents within the arts of swordsmanship. Having studied all forms and stances of swordsmanship known thoroughly, Kyōaku has developed a number of techniques or forms to defeat even the most skilled entities by analysis and prowess within the Zanjutsu arts. Kidō Mastery Kidō Genius: Capable of employing the most simplest based spells into the most intricately shaped and personally crafted spells to the widest range of applications. Able to employ the most powerful outputs of destructive Hadō to lace himself with a series of nigh invisible wards and barriers, even self-healing arts of the Healing Kidō Arts, all of them within his knowledge and grasp. Kyōaku's talents within the Kidō Arts isn't to be underestimated, even by his own colleagues. Hohō Mastery Innate Hohō Prowess: Among his equals within the Four Horsemen, Kyōaku is a surprisingly swift and calculated practitioner of the Hohō Arts. Having been taught at a young age to master the Hohō Art before any other form of Soul Reaper combat, Kyōaku has mastered it to an extent where he can use it fluently within his other forms of combat to a degree where it becomes essential to many of his tactics. Hakuda Practitioner Hakuda Practitioner: While not the most forthcoming in utilizing this form of combat, as Kyōaku isn't a martial artist by speciality, Kyōaku knows an extensive amount of forms and arts in order to combat against them effectively. He is also known to possess an unnatural amount of physical strength, allowing him to grapple or strike unaware opponents with ease, striking for the pressure points and weak spots of which he can deduce with ease on less percievable opponents. Equipment/Paraphenilia: The Tenrai Eye: A Special eye designed and imbued with innate Kidō energy with the most advanced technology Kyōaku could enable. This eye has the special power to send out subtle pulses towards his enemy via ocular flashes to make them throw off their perception and manipulate their senses entirely. But through fixated eye contact, Kyōaku can hypnotize his opponent to the point of where he can force even the strongest willed entities into unconsciousness, or what Kyōaka would call a "Puppet State", in where Kyōaku has complete control over his targeted victim and they will not stop combatting until struck unconscious or killed themself. The Shintan Helm: A Special helmet created to enhance one's visual state and senses to a near perfect paranormal view. Kyōaku's helm also protects him against the negative affects of sense disorienting or hypnotic powers, as well as protect him from most conventional forces of attack from his opponents, making it a valuable weapon among his invented arsenal. Zanpakutō: Amaterasu '''(天照大神, amaterasu; Jap Lit Translation, "Sun,"): Amaterasu's sealed form takes the shape of a black caged guard on a black hilt & bladed rapier, sheathed within a obsidian scabbard with a bright golden insignia on its base, depicted by its tsuba as well. '''Shikai Form: When the release command, "Rise and Fall," is spoken, a bright light followed by an ominously released Spiritual Pressure is projected, and the blade itself transformed into a beautiful contrasting design than its sealed form. As if coming out of an eclipse, Amaterasu's scabbard has a violet-golden coloration to it that of its base form. Taking the shape of a golden guarded, violet-gold broadsword, Amaterasu is both a beautiful weapon and a deadly one. Shikai Abilities: Taking the fundamentals of Life & Death into its based powers, Amaterasu controls the fabric of matter within all space through a varying series of degrees. Capable of deconstructing the power of an attack or the body of an opponent, constructing a pyramid of the densest collaborated minerals, or reconstructing shattered shields, limbs, or the very air itself into any form of element, substance, or destructive force he chooses. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):